Proteomics & Metabolomics Shared Resource Molecular characterization of disease processes has become an indispensable component of current cancer research. The mission of this Shared Resource is to provide state-of-the-art chromatographic and mass spectrometric services for proteomic and metabolomic applications. The Proteomics and Metabolomics Shared Resource (PMSR) was established in 2006 for proteomics and was expanded to metabolomics in 2008. Since the last review, the activity and throughput of the PMSR has expanded dramatically; PMSR provided services to 20 Lombardi members in 2012. Radoslav Goldman, PhD, oversees the proteomics operations while the metabolomics component is managed by Amrita Cheema, PhD and Albert Fornace, MD. Proteomics services include optimization of proteomic workflows and development of specialized services including identification of proteins/peptides and their modifications as well as their quantification. Quantitative LC-MS-SRM isotope dilution experiments for the analysis of peptides and their modifications facilitate conduct of translational research applications. The QSTAR Elite mass analyzer was upgraded in 2012 to the 5600 QTOF to provide high resolution and speed of analysis required for current cancer research. The metabolomics component includes comprehensive metabolomic and lipidomic profiling services from a variety of matrices including tissue and cultured cells as well as biofluids such as serum, plasma and urine. The PMSR has developed and optimized methods for metabolite extraction from complex matrices such as cells, feces, ductal lavage fluid and cerebrospinal fluid. The metabolomics services also include multiple reaction monitoring based targeted quantification as well as high-resolution mass spectrometry for small molecules. A GC mass spectrometer was added 12/2012. The metabolomics component was recognized as a Center of Innovation by Waters Corporation. Genomics & Epigenomics Shared Resource The various omic technologies have emerged relatively recently and evolved rapidly, becoming essential to almost every aspect of cancer research. In view of this, the Genomics & Epigenomics Shared Resource (GESR) is an indispensable Shared Resource for the Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC). The objective of the GESR is to provide investigators with diverse state-of-the-art services for genomic and epigenomic studies such as gene expression profiling, single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) genotyping, copy number variation (CNV) analysis and DNA methylation. Since the last competitive review, the Shared Resource has been expanded with the upgrade of these services for genome-wide studies and the addition of new services including miRNA expression profiling, next-generation sequencing, label-free molecular interaction analysis and siRNA screening. To facilitate these services, the GESR assists users in DNA/RNA extraction and quality assessment, DNA plating and assay preparation. In 2012, the GESR provided services to 38 LCCC members frcm all four Research Programs; 82% of these investigators are funded through peer-reviewed grants. The GESR supported 72 manuscripts published in peer-reviewed journals in the funding period. The Resource Director, Habtom W. Ressom, PhD, has experience in designing and developing workflows to ensure reproducible omic experiments. He is responsible for oversight of the GESR overall services, staff, budget, policies and strategic planning. The Resource Assistant Director, Aykut Uren, MD, is expert in surface plasmon resonance (SPR) technologies and their application for measurement of the concentrations of specific molecules and determination of intermolecular interactions. The Director of Operations, David S. Goeriitz, MS, has extensive training and experience in genomic and epigenomic technologies and assays. He manages the day-to-day operations of the GESR and assists investigators with assay design and experimental setup.